My own power
by kirame-luvsartandpoetry
Summary: I will never let my own power down... I will never underestimate it...You watch Kakashi-sensai, Captain Yamato, Gaara, Sakura...Hinata...I will always use it no matter what and for the people i care... I always keep my promises!" I Naruto Uzamaki did!
1. What happened to Hinata?

My own power… this time **I** truly AM awesome

Chapter 1

"AAAAAAAA I can't get it right why? I am not trying hard enough!!! Well if that's I've got to try harder until I get right no matter how long it takes don't stop me kakashi!!!" Why can't he leave me alone!!!! I need to bring sasuke back!

"I'm sorry Naruto I'm just trying to tell you this so you don't die by overwhelming yourself with so much training… if you die you cant be Hokage?!?"

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei I really am sorry…it's just that I am not strong enough…I always have to rely on the Kyuubi and then I end up hurting the people I care…" Sakura…I'll never forgive myself for that I'm sorry too. She told me that it was Orochimaru who injured her…it was nice of her to lye to me.

"Hey… don't look down on your self… this is the first time ever seen you NOT believing in yourself…" Said Kakashi-Sensei…trying to bring me to my senses!

"WHAT!!!! I'd never do that" what's he up to?

"You just did now take a break"

"But I want to train!" I can't rest it's not in MY dictionary!

"Live so you can be the Hokage and accomplish your dreams" He told me. I was happy to hear it!

"Right I forgot sorry… see you in a while… bye Kakashi-sensei" What a nice sensei… he doesn't want me to die… come to think of there are those people who have lived through out the kyuubi attacking the village incident… they hate me… and those people who don't. Like Hinata and Kiba!

"Hey guys wats up?"

"Nothing just hanging around was walking with Hinata here… what are you up to?" Kiba asked with a hint of curiosity. Hinata was standing by… swaying back and forth playing with her fingers and how could I forget blushing. Weird.  
"I was going to get some Ramen… wanna come?"

"Sure" At least I'll have company

We walked down the road and reached Ichiraku Ramen!!!!!!!! Yes, Yes, Yes I can't wait!! We entered the restaurant with impatience or at least I did…my mouth is already watery…well I haven't eaten in two days!!!

"Hey old man… three Ichiraku Ramen! For ME and my friends" I can't wait!

"Coming right up!"

"So wat's going on?"

"Well I've been training non-stop literally… I haven't eaten for two days!!"

"You shouldn't forget that you need to eat haha!"

"Who said that?!?" Huh I don't get it

"I did who else?" Said…oh my god HINATA!!!

"AAAA You sound so confident today" Wow she really does!!! Cool no more N-N-Naruto-kun…

"Yeah she's been like that for the past week now…she says she wants to change" Kiba whispered into my ear.

"Great improvement Hinata" I'm impressed that was fast

"Thanks I've been working hard on it for the past week!"

"3 Ichiraku ramen!"

"Thankyou so much" Said Hinata… again… and no stammering! Well it's good for her.

We quickly ate our ramen or atleast I did. I payed for the food and walked out wth Hinata and Kiba. I stopped right outside the restaurant, stretched my arms up high in the air, then slowly brought them back down a little and held my hands together at the back of my head. Like I always did. "Naruto-Kun Sakura is calling us to the Hokage's building!" I think that was Hinata but with so much change in her voice I could barely tell it was her. "EH! oh... coming" I said as I lethargically walked towards the building I dreamed to always be in. When I reached the Hokage's room I saw that everyone: Hinata, Sakura, Captain Yamato, Kakashi-Sensei, Kiba and akamaru were already there... as usual.

"Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Kakashi, Yamato I am assigning you to an S-rank mission" Hmm... that almost sounded lke Granny Tsunade said S-rank mission... WHAT AN S-RANK...cool! I need to stay focused about this now... NO MATTER HOW GREAT THAT IS!!!

"Really Granny Tsunade!" Ok this is a serious mission now.

"Yes it is... I need you six or seven (including Akamaru) to find and then kill the Akatsuki memebers at the border of the fire country. We cannot even afford to have them 3000 hectares near our country I need you to leave now is that understood!"

"Yes!" Sakura replied. She lead the team outside the building. We collected our weapons and things to take with us and reached the gate.

"Naruto... I want you to promise me that you won't use the Kyuubi and show me your true strength... I know you've been practicing a lot and I want to see a good result alright?" asked Kakashi-sensei.

"I'll show you that everything I trained for was worth it!" I said with confidence. I have to use my own power. Soon sasuke will see how much better I've gotten!

"Lets go!" Yelled the imapatient Sakura!

"Wait... I think I forgot my bag at the Hokage's mansion!" I said as I looked around.

"Naruto you dumb-ass" Wont she ever stop saying things like that!

"I'll be back... I'm going to go get"

I ran upstairs to the room as fast as I could. I'd better get it quick or Sakura's going to kill me!


	2. The folders

I was better of not knowing what I didn't

"SHIZUNE!" The tough lady yelled even though Shizune was right there.

"Hai!" The weak but intelligent girl scurried over to Granny Tsunade.

"Tell Kakashi and Jiraya to be here now… if we want the rest of those idiot Akatsuki brats dead… Damn it why don't they die!" Tsunade became more outraged then upset that very moment and I just stood behind the door perplexed. If Granny Tsunade gets anymore angry there won't be a Hokage's mansion!

Granny Tsunade and terrified Shizune left the building and hurried downstairs to meet with Kakashi and Jiraya not noticing me behind the door. How impatient but it was about the Akatsuki…

I walked into the room and searched for my bag. Wait… what's that? I saw two folders on the floor right beside me. I bent down and picked them up with a hint of curiosity; made sure no one was here and proceeded in trying to look at something top secret. Well that's what it said on the cover. I pulled out a picture. I then realized it wasn't just any picture. What? Is that… me, the person in the picture? It says Minato Namikaze on it… He looks like one of my shadow clones except older and cooler. It says here he… died when he was around twenty in October 15 years ago… because of a sealing technique he applied on the… DEMON-FOX!!! I grabbed my stomach in awe. What… who would…ok someone would be crazy enough to seal it inside me because it is! But who would want to do that and then die? Minato must be someone very close to me like… no not that. The fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi within me…Oh it says right there that Minato was the WHAT!!! The fourth Hokage… you have got to be kidding me!

The other folder pulled my focus out on Minato. Kushina… Kushina Uzamaki!!!! She has the same last name as I do… Okay this is getting a little weird maybe I should avoid folders for now… but this is so interesting and tempting! I'll just read a little more… Kushina UZAMAKI! Was also around twenty when she died in October, 15 to 16 years ago… that's weird Minato also died around the same age and date! Speaking of which, my birthday is in October and I'm sixteen! There was a picture of a young lady with straight brown hair and a smile that gave you the feeling that everything will be okay. I felt like she was trying to say that "if I'm here, there's nothing to worry about." That's what moms do… It says here that I'm related to Kushina Uzamaki… so the last name wasn't a coincidence. I looked at the other folder and saw that I was related to Minato Namikaze too!!! Why am I finding this out now and why didn't anyone tell me… especially about my own family! Wait could they…- Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzamaki-, be my… parents!?!?!?!?!?!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?

My stomach churned. I felt like the world was turning, along with my head and stomach. Just a word can be so over-whelming. Like when you call someone an ass-whole (or something I shouldn't say right now), it really hurts the person you're addressing. Right now… in this very room, in this mansion I feel like someone has not only called me an ass-hole and shattered my feelings but has killed the person inside me, who lived up to his dreams and changed people, making the world a better place.

I decided to confront Tsunade about this. The mission will have to wait.

Tsunade walked in the room, sat at her desk and said "What are you doing here, I thought I sent you on a mission?"

"Forget the mission and explain this" I lowered my tone of voice. I don't think I've ever been this seriouse in my life. I slammed the files on her desk with anger and confusion. Tsunade looked extremely surprised and widened her eyes.

"H-how did you get these? and what do you think you're doing addressing me so rudely." Tsunade replied trying to forget what I said.

"I know I'm doing the right thing now tell me... Who are these people and how are they related to me!" I asked demandingly. There was a long pause of silence.

"... I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner... There your parents."

"I don't except any sorries. Why did you hide it from me... you had ample time to tell me this...so why didn't you, why?"

"Naruto... I knew you would go out looking after them, even with orochimaru and the Akatsuki after you. Thats why."

"I can handle those fuckers They'll be dead before they can suck the kyuubi out of me."

"It was for your own-" I interupted Tsunade and became furious. I knew what she was going to say.

"DON'T TELL ME IT WAS FOR MY OWN GOOD!" I yelled in her face as I grew arrogant by the minute. I was right.

Tsunade sighed "...I understand your pain. That's why I sent you on this mission. It turns out the Akatsuki captured your mother and have been hiding her for all these years so you would be motivated enough to go after her and the akatsuki will capture you, though I doubt that. I was just trying to keep you safe."

"What so she's alive... and what about my father?"

"I'm sorry naruto but he died while sealing the Kyuubi inside you."

"S-so you mean there was no reason to... yell at you?!?"

"Well... yes Naruto but thats alright and you have already found out now so I guess there's no point in telling you today, well I was going to."

"You were suppossed to tell me today! I'm sorry Granny Tsunade. I was just so confused and terrified that I let all my anger out on you"

"Your forgiven... NOW GO YOU HAVE A MISSION AND YOUR MOTHER WAITING STOP STANDING AROUND AND GET MOVING"

"AHHHH I'M GOING, I'M GOING" Shes so scary.

I ran down the stairs while hot tears of fury raced down my marked cheeks. I finally found part of my family. I reached the gate saying lets go lets go and just ran on. I ran on towards one of the greatest missions I had to complete. The akatsuki were right. I am motivated now.


	3. You know the answer!

You know the answer!

"That was close. Naruto was getting pretty serious. In fact I've never seen him this serious." The relived Tsunade exclaimed with a long sigh to end what she said.

"I agree. He does get serious when matters like this arise!"

"Naruto, you could at least tell us where you're going now that you made us wait for so long!!!" Sorry Sakura I'm too overjoyed to answer your question!

"Well he doesn't seem to be going the wrong way. We might as well follow him" Hinata quietly said.

"Come on Akamaru, let's go!" Kiba shouted and the giant dog barked.

The ninja team shot of the ground toward where the Akatsuki were. They each set foot on a tree branch and jolted off to increase their speed with in seconds.

"What's up with Naruto leaving in such a hurry?" Kiba asked Sakura

"Maybe he was afraid I'd kill him… ha-ha!"

Kiba laughed back at the false statement Sakura passed. I could hear them talking. I can't believe I'm going to save my… mom. Wow… it's like I've never said the word and just repeating it makes me happier. This time I'm not going to stop. My teammates should understand that this is more important to me than anything else. It may seem less but to me… it's more than just family… its part of one. Others have privileges that I don't. They miss use what they have and what they think they can keep forever. Then they cry when it's gone…. feeling guilty for their actions.

"Naruto!" Was that Sakura?

"What are you thinking of?" That's her.

"Tsunade-sama… told me that my mother may still be alive… and if she is, then the Akatsuki have her." I could tell by the look on not just Sakura's face, but everyone's face that they weren't quite sure what I was talking about. Sakura almost missed a branch and slipped. So I decided explaining it to delay further slipping.

"I think you all know that I don't have parents. Yeah… that's what I thought too until Tsunade-sama told me something I couldn't imagine was possible. She told me that my mother was still out their. I guess she managed to escape when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha." I held my stomach.

"That's great news Naruto!" Hinata said with enthusiasm.

"If that's the situation I'll definitely give it my best shot!" Kiba exclaimed while riding on his enormous pet, Akamaru.

"I'll beat the crap out of those Akatsuki!" Said Sakura with confidence in her voice whilst tightening her gloves to the limit. I could hear the rubber stretching.

"Thanks guys." Looks like their serious about this too.

"Kushina Uzamaki." Kakashi slowly yet intriguingly said.

"Yeah, My mom." It felt good to say that.

"You're father loved her a lot. I saw her often when I was a kid and when the fourth Hokage was my sensei. I'll be sure to do my best Naruto. " Kakashi said. All I could see was an upward curved eye that told me he was smiling.

I felt reassured and glad that everyone cared.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I said as I increased my speed and caught up to him.

"Hmm?" Kakashi-sensei hummed.

"When will we get there?" I asked in curiosity.

"Well, It should take us a day or two…or three if we take breaks in between" He replied.

"What! Well what about if we don't take a break!" I'm not going to stop! I can't!

"Then it would take a single say… I hope you're not considering that, are you?" What a question to ask…

"Heh!" I laughed and gave him a large toothy smile. "You know the answer Kakashi-sensei!" I leaped forward and swept by with all my chakra and a huge feeling of hope inside.

Kakashi-sensei sighed lowering his head. He knew the answer. He knew it was a word I always admired and often believed in… "Yes".

"I can't believe I'm asking _you_ this but, can we take just one break?" He awkwardly asked me.

"What, you think you're not strong enough and that you'll get too tired."

"Excuse me Naruto but I am as strong or if not then a little stronger than you."

"Prove it to me!" I teased Kakashi-sensei and flew passed, motivating him to go faster. Soon it seemed like we were both racing.

"Hey, wait up guys!" Sakura shouted as she lagged behind and struggled to catch up. The rest of the team followed suit.

Blithely, Kiba raced up to me and my former sensei, now my partner. We still call him sensei. Sakura and Hinata were moving at their own pace.

"This seems like one of those silly races Lee and Gai-sensei ALWAYS have, on every mission!" Hinata said facing Sakura.

"Ha-ha I agree! You must have to face the torture all the time!" Sakura said having the same opinion about it.  
"I thought I would get a break from it!"

"It's no different than having to put up with Naruto's stupidity"

"Hey! I heard that" Sakura-chan, why do you have to embarrass me in front of Hinata!

"Yeah I wanted to you to hear it" Sakura shouted.

"See that's what I mean… stupidity" The two girls burst out laughing. I don't see the humor in it!

Yamato was leading the entire group of anxious racers. Yamato was very quiet during our journey.

"Eh… Kakashi!" Yamato finally spoke.

"Yeah?" Kakashi said.

"There's a huge clump of trees blocking our way up ahead."

"Do what you have to Yamato." Kakashi nodded his head.

Yamato signaled us to stop. We all stood on a large tree branch and watched Yamato use his incredible wood jutsu. We never got bored of it. Of course Hinata had not seen what kind of element Yamato could use. Looks like I'll have to explain it to her.

"I've never seen anyone use wood element before! The first Hokage is only one I know could utilize it in such a way!" Hinata widened her eyes at the site of Yamato bending the trees with his wood jutsu.

"Yamato-Dijo has the DNA of the first Hokage." I confidently said.

"How, is he related or something?" Hinata curiously asked.

"I think its best if Yamato tells you that himself!" I shouldn't go around telling people about his personal life.

We moved on across the bridge Yamato created across the trees. Hinata mad sure she was right next to Captain Yamato to ask him a few questions.

"Uh excuse me Captain Yamato!" Hinata asked politely as ever.

"Yes"

"How can you use wood element jutsu's?"

"Well you see, Orochimaru experimented on me with the first's DNA. There were about sixty to experiment on. All of them died except me."

"I'm sorry to hear that you were so cruelly experimented on!" Hinata said lowering her head.

"Well, I did benefit form Orochimaru's experiment. I can use wood element jutsu's now and I can suppress Kyuubi inside Naruto if its chakra leaks out and takes over him!"

Hmph! And I thought it would be rude to go around telling other people about his personal life… look at what he's doing!

Hinata slightly trembled when she heard Captain Yamato say "I can suppress Kyuubi inside Naruto if its chakra leaks out and takes over him."

"I won't let the kyuubi take over me… ever." I said with a big smile spread across my face.

"That's the spirit Naruto!" Captain Yamato exclaimed.

Hinata smiled back and knew I always kept my word. Kakashi-sensei smiled back for the same reason.


End file.
